Ginny and the Muggles
by luminique
Summary: Mrs. Weasley has had enough of homeschooling and decides to send ten year old Ginny off to the local primary for her final year before starting Hogwarts. Will Ginny learn to fit in with these Muggles and their strange ways?
1. Chapter 1

It was the first of September, and Ginny Weasley had just arrived with her mother back at the Burrow, having seen the boys off on the Hogwarts Express. Her father was at work, and the house seemed very quiet as she made her way up to her room, kicking aside the trail of socks that lay on the stairs, apparently dropped by one of her brothers during their hasty departure.

She stepped into her room and went to the window, opening it wide to let in the warm breeze, listening to the birdsong as she looked upon the garden and the open meadow where sometimes her brothers let her play Quidditch with them. For her entire life, she'd watched her older brothers go away for the school year, but always before others had been left behind, too. The past two years, with just Ron to play with, had even been kind of fun. He was a lot nicer when it was just the two of them. But now he was gone to Hogwarts, too.

"And little Ginny stays home with Mommy," she sighed.

She flopped down on her bed and grabbed a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ of her nightstand. It was an old issue, but she'd kept it for months because of its profile of Clarice Gibson of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny had read this article so many times the magazine immediately flopped open to the a full page photograph of the blonde chaser, who laughed and winked as Ginny gazed upon her hero. The article stated that Clarice's favorite food was mushy peas, which Ginny hated but after reading that had told her mother she loved and valiantly choked down for weeks in an effort to force herself to like them, too. She wished she was tall and blond, but she seemed doomed to forever be a short redhead, just like her mother.

Molly Weasley's voice drifted up the stairs. "Ginny, come down and eat!"

Ginny carefully returned her magazine to its place and walked down to the kitchen, where a bowl of mushy peas and a platter piled high with roast beef lay on the table. She slid into her seat and waited for the serving spoons to fill up her plate.

"Well, dear, looks like it's just the two of us."

"I suppose so."

"Can you believe we met Harry Potter? Oh, imagine, he might even be in the same house as Ron? Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Ginny blushed when she remembered how she had been unable to even speak to the famous Boy Who Lived. "I guess."

"Hmm. Well, now that your brothers are off to school, we'll need to be starting your lessons soon. Wouldn't do for you to not be prepared for next year."

"Yes, mum," Ginny mumbled.

"Your father and I have been talking, and were wondering what you would think about going to a Muggle school this year

Ginny nearly choked on her food. "A Muggle school?" she gasped.

"Yes, there's one down in the village and, well, you know sometimes I tease your father about his funny ideas concerning Muggles, but he's not entirely wrong. Wizards and witches _should _know more about the Muggle world. And it would do you good to mix with children your own age."

"But … a _Muggle_ school?"

Molly smiled. "Yes, a Muggle school. Now eat up, we have an appointment with the head teacher in an hour."

Ginny gulped and stared at her plate, her appetite having suddenly fled.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Ginny was awakened early by her mother tapping at the door. She grumbled and sleepily stretched, stumbling off to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face helped her awaken, and she returned to her room and reached into her wardrobe for her neatly pressed school uniform.

Once dressed in a white blouse and plaid skirt, Ginny ran a comb through her hair and clomped glumly down the stairs in her new patent shoes. Both her parents were in the kitchen, and both turned and smiled as she entered.

Her father walked over and gave her a warm hug. "You look like a true Muggle! All set for school, then? I have your books here and so if you're ready, I'll walk you into town, then."

"Arthur."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Don't you think Ginny should have breakfast first?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course."

As they walked through the village, Ginny saw many other children dressed in school uniforms, all heading in the direction of the school. She noticed that only the youngest had parents accompanying them, and that her father's attire was drawing amused glances. A block from the school, she shook off his hand.

"I can go the rest of the way by myself."

"Are you sure?"

She wasn't sure she could go at all, but forced a smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

He kissed her on the forehead and turned down a side street, waving as he walked along. Ginny forced her feet to keep moving and soon arrived at the school gates. Unlike her previous visit, the yard was now crowded with children, some running and laughing and others, mostly older girls, standing talking in small groups. She walked through the gate and hurried up the path and through the doors, eyes staring straight ahead.

Once inside, she found her classroom and took a seat in the back row, next to the windows. There were a few other kids in there but they didn't take much notice of her. As she arranged her books and pencils on the desk before her, the class slowly filled up and soon a tall, gray haired woman entered.

"Good morning, class. I am Mrs. Grant and I will be your teacher for this year. I understand we have two students who are new to Ottery St. Catchpole this year. Diana Mellings and Ginevra Weasley, please come to the front."

Ginny gulped and rose to her feet, conscious of the eyes on her as she walked forward, along with a brunette who was even shorter than her. When she reached the front of the classroom, she turned to face the other students, knowing her face was turning red but unable to do anything about it.

"Diana, please tell the class about yourself."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm from London, but my mum had to come here to care for her sick father and I couldn't stay in the City because my daddy is away on business too much and Mum didn't want me to always be alone with the maid."

"You're Dr. Chambers' granddaughter, is that right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grant."

The teacher smiled. "Your grandfather is a great asset to the village, and we are all saddened by his recent illness. Please give him and your mum my best."

Diana nodded an acknowledgment.

"Now, Ginevra, please tell us about yourself."

Heart thumping, Ginny addressed her classmates. "Um, well first of all, everybody calls me Ginny. I used to be homeschooled. And, um, now I'm here."

A pair of girls in the front row giggled but Mrs. Grant shut them up with a sharp look.

"Thank you, Ginevra. You may both take your seats."

Mrs. Grant was the only one to speak to Ginny all the rest of the day, and what she had to say wasn't always nice. Ginny ate her lunch alone while the other kids laughed and chatted together, and spent her recess periods leaning against the wall, her toe tracing circles in the dirt. She got lost on her way to the restroom and had to ask a younger boy for help, and then on her way back got lost again. She spent the last hour staring at the clock, silently willing it to move faster. Finally the day was over, and she darted out of the room ahead of her classmates and took off at a run through the village.

Ginny was met by her mother as she approached the Burrow. "Well, you look like you're in a hurry. And how was your first day, dear?"

"Awful."

"Awful? Didn't you make any new friends?"

Ginny began to cry. "Nobody likes me, they all laughed at me because I don't know the kings and queens, and my teacher said my penmanship is atrocious, and I hate it and I'm never going back!"

Mrs. Weasley tried to pull her daughter into a hug, but Ginny pushed back. "Leave me alone, it's all your fault anyway!"

With that she whirled and raced up the path and into the house, letting the door slam behind her. She didn't stop until she reached her room, where she locked the door, threw herself on her bed and sobbed.


End file.
